Shared track rail systems are used by freight rail vehicles and commuter, regional and intercity passenger rail vehicles. Freight rail vehicles often transport non-human cargo. Commuter, regional and intercity rail vehicles transport passengers. Regulations for shared track rail systems are sometimes different from regulations for rail systems that are exclusive to one of freight rail vehicles or commuter, regional and intercity rail vehicles. For example, the Federal Railroad Administration (FRA) regulates a distance between a centerline of a shared track rail system and a platform based on the height of the platform relative to the top of rail (TOR). If the platform is at approximately 8 inch above top of rail (ATR) or lower, the platform is considered a low platform, and the distance from the edge of the platform to the centerline of the track is less. All trains will have the ability to pass over the low platform unimpeded. If the platform is higher than 8 inches ATR, the platform is set back further from the centerline of the track depending on if the track is shared use with freight or passenger only. As the height of the platform ATR is increased (up to approximately 48 inches ATR) the platform is setback from the centerline of the track to allow all trains to pass freely. At passenger only track locations, the required horizontal gap between the edge of the high platform (48 inch ATR) and the floor of a passenger train car is approximately 8 inches. However, when wider freight trains share the same tracks with passenger rail cars, the clearance requirement for the high level or level boarding platforms is significantly increased which can result in an approximately 48 inch horizontal gap between the edge of the level boarding platform (setback) and the floor of the passenger rail car. The distance between the centerline of the shared track rail system and the edge of a level boarding platform sometimes results in a gap between a rail car and the platform that must be crossed to board and exit the rail car.
Conventional commuter, regional and intercity rail vehicles often include a steep incline of steps for boarding and exiting the vehicle when the platform used is low level (non-level boarding). Such steps sometimes make entry and exit difficult for some passengers. For example, individuals who use a wheeled mobility device (e.g., wheelchair, motorized assistance vehicle, etc.) are often unable to enter or exit the commuter, regional and intercity rail vehicles without a steep ramp or a station based mobile lift. A setback platform adds additional difficulties with boarding and exiting commuter, regional and intercity rail vehicles because of the gap between the setback platform and the rail vehicle, because of the American Railway Engineering and Maintenance-of-Way Association (AREMA) and FRA regulated distance between the platform and the centerline of the shared rail track system.
APPENDIX A is a document that describes aspects of the claimed subject matter, and this Appendix forms part of this specification;
APPENDIX B is a document that describes aspects of the claimed subject matter, and this Appendix forms part of this specification;
APPENDIX C is a document that describes aspects of the claimed subject matter, and this Appendix forms part of this specification;
APPENDIX D is a document that describes aspects of the claimed subject matter, and this Appendix forms part of this specification;
APPENDIX E is a document that describes aspects of the claimed subject matter, and this Appendix forms part of this specification;
APPENDIX F is a document that describes aspects of the claimed subject matter, and this Appendix forms part of this specification;
APPENDIX G is a document that describes aspects of the claimed subject matter, and this Appendix forms part of this specification; and
APPENDIX H is a document that describes aspects of the claimed subject matter, and this Appendix forms part of this specification.
APPENDIX I is a document that describes aspects of the claimed subject matter, and this Appendix forms part of this specification.